


Sweet Scented

by martinisandart



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinisandart/pseuds/martinisandart
Summary: Zelda Spellman is bored out of her mind, and Mary Wardwell is her usual cute self, turning up at just the right time to let the witch know she’s cared for.





	Sweet Scented

Zelda laughed softly and rearranged the vase of soft pink roses that were placed on the kitchen counter, by the windowsill. The light was hitting them in a certain way that made her heart flutter, and a smile way playing on her lips. Mary, Mary, Mary. It was always Mary, making her smile, giving her unexpected little gifts that turned up on her doorstep, hand delivered with notes in a nearly illegible font. The roses had been the latest one, accompanied by a simple “fuck off”, and before that, a tiny silver bracelet with a pentagram on- always cute little things that had a certain meaning to the both of them, something that showed their love and tender relationship, no matter how difficult it could be to keep it up sometimes. A gentle sigh escaped the redhead’s lips, and she leant down to let the gentle scent of the flowers mingle with her perfume, to give a sweet scent that would drive Mary crazy just so soon as she saw her next, which wouldn’t likely be till after five at the latest. She pulled a face and clicked her fingers to turn on the record player, melodic Italian music filling the air, the song about love and music, and she stole a glance at the clock on the mantelpiece. 11:00.  
“Satan be damned!” She exclaimed in an irritated manner,  
“I swear to Lucifer time goes so bloody slowly when I’m on my own.” She fiddled with her bracelet, and traced the shape with her finger. She much preferred to trace the star shaped tattoo that was situated just under Mary’s left breast, but she knew that wasn’t possible at this time, hence, she settled for the silver instead. 

Going over to the pantry, Zelda looked to see if there was anything she could eat, but her mind was overcome by thoughts filled with Mary, how her head would be between her thighs and...

She cut her own thoughts off- Satan forbid her annoying younger sister was to waltz into the room and find out about these thoughts, for there would be hell to pay; especially when she had no idea of the intricacies of the two women’s relationship. For all she knew, they simply cuddled on the sofa together, reading books and Mary would occasionally squeeze her leg under the table when they were eating, or they would hold hands. Hilda knew nothing about the... bedroom. 

Perusing through the pantry yielded next to nothing consumable, and Zelda huffed in annoyance. Trust no one to go shopping when she was actually hungry for once! She waved her hand in the air to clear her thoughts, and pulled a bag of flour out, followed by some spices and raising agents. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt to just try and bake something; for she hadn’t in a long while, and really, a gingerbread cookie would do her good right about now, especially if it had enough cinnamon in! She threw a bowl on the side along with the rest of the dry ingredients, and pulled a cookbook off the shelf, careful to flip to the right page, before rolling up the sleeves of her velvety dress, and pulling on an off-brand apron. 

Soon enough, she was measuring out flour, and as per usual, too much of it, already flour was coating the table and her hands, and her hair was falling out of its carefully constructed bun.  
“Bother!” She exclaimed in annoyance,  
“I need another set of hands for Satan’s sake!” She pulled her hair out of her face once more, and just then, the doorbell rang. A look of confusion washed over her pretty features, and she started to untie the apron, throwing it over the banister before brushing down her dress and then reaching for the doorhandle.  
“Spellman sisters mortuary!” She exclaimed, her voice a little flustered,  
“How may I help!?”  
A familiar breathy voice filled her ears.  
“Oh dear, Ms Spellman, you seem... rather busy...” Zelda smiled and pulled Mary inside, kissing her passionately and taking her coat, hanging it up and with a waft of her hand, the door slammed closed. She kissed Mary softly once more, her hands on the other woman’s cheeks, and then pressed Mary’s back up against the wall, blocking her in and kissing her tenderly. When they broke apart, Mary was breathless, and Zelda sauntered back into the kitchen, her woman following close behind.  
“Someone missed me...” She drawled, her voice in that tone that Zelda so simply adored,  
“And what exactly is this mess..?” She surveyed the kitchen and almost laughed, and Zelda rolled her eyes playfully, and threw an apron at her.  
“Gingerbread.” She exclaimed,  
“If you came over to take me out to lunch, cancel- I’m teaching you how to bake... and maybe I’ll screw you later, it depends on my mood.” Mary bit her lip and inhaled sharply. Zelda rarely took control of their relationship, but when she did? Oh, it was divine, sinfully so. 

Mary tied on the apron she had caught, and pulled her hair up.  
“So what exactly are we doing?” She asked, walking over to Zelda and kissing her cheek softly. Zelda wrapped Mary’s arms around her waist, and leaned into her, already measuring more ingredients and starting to mix them together.  
“We’re going to bake.” She said with a smile,  
“Preheat the oven would you? 180°.” Mary unwrapped her arms from around Zelda, and with a kiss on her neck, went to deal with the oven, while Zelda finished whipping up the dough, and then rolled it out onto the side. Mary watched her carefully- there was a certain kind of calm when Zelds was working in the kitchen, a delicacy she had never truly seen before. She leant over, and brushed a stray curl out Zelda’s sparkling eyes.  
“You look so happy.” She whispered, and Zelda looked up at her, her eyes conveying every emotion that Mary could and could not name.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”  
She started to roll out the dough, and Mary watched her in awe.  
“You’re like art.” She said with a laugh, her voice soft and sugary.  
“The way you move, the way you look sometimes- it’s art. Created in such a way that the public deem it as perfection, and eyes cannot be taken off of you. Even if, so be it, perfection is a social construct, created at some point just to make people feel good about themselves...” She trailed off and Zelda looked at her.  
“You impress me.” She said, sealing her sentence with a kiss,  
“Now, as perfect as your philosophical ideas may be, they’re not getting my baking done!” She passed Mary a heart shaped cutter, and they stood in silence for a while, both of them simply in love with the other. Mary reached out and entangled her spare hand with Zelda’s, and rubbed her palm.  
“Once we’re done here” She said softly,  
“Want to go to a museum or something? Go look at art, take some photos? We could even go a couple of towns over, look at the architecture, watch a movie- I hear Carol is playing again at The Modern, the black and white version?”  
A smile played across Zelda’s lips, and she placed the cookies on a tray, then went and wrapped her arms around Mary.  
“I’d like that a lot.” She said quietly, and Mary kissed her forehead.  
“I really would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi angels!  
> This was a characterisation test I tried a while back, and I’m posting it now because I’m in the middle of one hell of a writers block...  
> Love you all!  
> Love,  
> T xx


End file.
